vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Season Six
The Vampire Diaries wiki team makes every effort to maintain professional courtesy and provide sources of information for upcoming episodes. However, anyone can edit the Vampire Diaries Wiki. As a result, it is not an accurate spoiler source and should not be cited as such.'' '' Renewal of The Vampire Diaries for the 2014-2015 season was announced on February 13, 2014, by The CW's President, Mark Pedowitz. It's set to premiere on the 2nd of October, 2014. Season Summary Season Six will be the story of their journey back to each other as they explore the duality of good versus evil inside themselves on their quest to reclaim their home. Based on the series of books by L. J. Smith, THE VAMPIRE DIARIES is from Bonanza Productions Inc. in association with Outerbanks Entertainment, Alloy Entertainment, Warner Bros. Television and CBS Television Studios. The series was developed by Kevin Williamson (“The Following,” “Scream”) & Julie Plec (“The Originals,” “Kyle XY,” “Wasteland”), who serve as executive producers along with Leslie Morgenstein (“Gossip Girl,” “Pretty Little Liars”) and Caroline Dries (“Melrose Place,” “Smallville”). Chapters TBA Plot TBA Antagonists TBA Characters Main Cast *Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert (0/TBA) *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore (0/TBA) *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore (0/TBA) *Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert (0/TBA) *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett (0/TBA) *Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes (0/TBA) *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan (0/TBA) *Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (0/TBA) *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman (0/TBA) *Michael Malarkey as Lorenzo (0/TBA) Recurring Cast *Marguerite MacIntyre as Liz Forbes (0/TBA) *Penelope Mitchell as Liv Parker (0/TBA) *Chris Brochu as Luke Parker (0/TBA) *Colin Ferguson as Tripp (0/TBA) *Emily Chang as Ivy (0/TBA) *Gabrielle Walsh as Sarah (0/TBA) *Marco James as Liam (0/TBA) *Jodi Lyn O’Keefe as Jo (0/TBA) *Chris Wood as Kai (0/TBA) * TBA as Amy (0/TBA) Guest Cast *Jayson Warner Smith as TBA (0/TBA) *Arielle Kebbel as Lexi Branson (0/TBA) Episodes List: 2014-2015 Production News * The series was officially renewed on February 13, 2014 along with The Originals, Arrow, Supernatural and Reign. * Season 6 will premiere on October 2, 2014 at 8PM/7c. https://twitter.com/cwtvd/status/484072465597878272 * Paul Wesley will direct one more episode. https://twitter.com/JarettSays/status/466948459292262400 * Prep work for Season 6 started July 7. http://wetpaint.com/vampire-diaries/articles/2014-07-01-season-6-spoilers-enzo-premiere * First day of filming of Season 6 is Monday July 14, 2014 according to Nina Dobrev's tweet on this date. * The first episode of Season 6 was revealed to be though not confirmed as "I'll Remember". http://tvline.com/2014/07/18/vampire-diaries-damon-elena-reunion-season-6-spoilers/ * Joshua Butler will direct 6x08. https://twitter.com/TheJoshuaButler/status/486017653039853569 Notes Timeline *Start of Season 6 will have a around 4 month time jump after Season 5 Finale. http://hwhills.com/vampire-diaries-season-6-to-time-jump-7-months-after-season-5-finalenew-spoilers/ Gallery Season 6 Poster.jpg|Season 6 Marketing Poster BogR5W3CcAAs6fJ.jpg TVD Oct. 2.jpg Comic-Con = TVD.jpg Tvd script 6x01.jpg|tvd 6x01 script Tvd 6x01.jpg Bswjd97CUAApP8i.jpg|tvd 6x01 S6_bts.jpg|Candice Accola behind the scenes Bts_paul.jpg|Paul Wesley behind the scenes 10547141 501682746643862 1125636575 n.jpg Cemetery.jpg 612428_640x640wc.jpg LargeIandd.jpeg 10537261_674084912671728_1214474518_n.jpg 10472058_1448547442080560_1922400730_n.jpg|Nina's instagram post :) BtYBQQ5IAAAylP6.jpg BtWF-1dCMAAJEAy.jpg|Looks like Trevino is going to Whitmore :3 1921946_1516687791878717_1930496697_n.jpg BtZZkjjIEAMpxOt.jpg Carolline_s6_22.jpg 375px-S06-15.jpg 300px-Alaric.s6.jpg References See also * Season One * Season Two * Season Three * Season Four * Season Five * Spoilers Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season Category:The Vampire Diaries television series